


Too Much of a Good Thing

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A story following the premise of the episode "Window of Opportunity." Col. Dan and Dr. Johnny are paying a visit to Daniel and Jack...





	Too Much of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Brief visions of gratuitous Daniels and Jacks in dress blues.  


* * *

"Oh god, Dan, shit, I can't take any more of this!"

"What d'ya want, Colonel? I told you that you were gonna have to beg for it. Ya wanna come, O'Neill? Then beg me to finish you."

Colonel Dan Jackson stopped his rocking into Jack's ass, reached up and straightened his dress cap from where it had tilted on his head, then ran the wool sleeve of his class A uniform jacket down the other Colonel's over-sensitized cock. Jack's entire body shot into shivers at the rough frottage.

"What do you want, Jack?"

O'Neill's deep, hoarse growl sent shivers of arousal down Dan's belly and into his groin, it was so feral sounding. "You god-damn fucking little shit! You're not gonna leave me like this or I'll kick your ass from here to the mountain."

Dan reached down and grabbed his lover's balls hard, shooting him from pleasure over into pain. "I'm the one who has your fucking ass, O'Neill, right here in front of me with my dick up it. You ain't gonna do squat except beg me to finish you!"

Daniel and Johnny, entwined together on the other side of the bed were mesmerized with watching the almost brutal show their lovers were putting on. Both winced as Jack groaned in pain from Dan's cruel grip.

"Um, Dan, aren't you being a little..."

"Danny, don't." Johnny put two fingers up to Daniel's mouth as he said quietly in his ear, "They both need this. Don't distract them."

"I don't think Jack wants anything damaged permanently, Johnny."

"Dan would never hurt him permanently. You know that. He loves Jack."

"I know, but..."

Jack's cry of pure lust and need showed how correct Johnny had been, and it silenced Daniel. Dan had slipped open the cock ring wrapped tightly around his lover's dick. It opened just enough to almost allow the older man to come, but right as Jack felt his orgasm building, Dan tightened the ring again.

"Geez, Dan, lemme come, you're killing me, here!"

"You come when I say you come, airman, and not before. And you ain't coming until you beg me to let you."

Jack bared his teeth at Dan. "They couldn't make me beg in Iraq, and you ain't gonna make me beg here, you fucking nutcase."

Dan laughed, an evil-sounding laugh that caused Daniel's balls to shrivel up a bit. Johnny just got harder than he'd been before. He loved Dan's "evil torturer" routine, since he knew Dan was a total creampuff with Johnny. "Iraq's got nothing on me, O'Neill. You aren't coming until I hear you ask me to let you." 

He shoved his cock back into Jack, being sure to hit the older man's prostate each time as he pumped into him.

Brown eyes stared into cold blue eyes until O'Neill realized that Dan meant what he was saying. He'd stop Jack from coming forever if he didn't beg for it.

"For crying out loud! All right, I'm begging here, Jackson. Ya gotta let me come or I'll croak."

Dan leaned down and kissed the older Colonel, slowing his rocking a bit so their lips could lock down. When he surfaced again, he growled as he released his lover's penis ring for good, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Pumping Jack's now purple cock with his weapon-callused hand, it didn't take long before O'Neill exploded, screaming a sound that seemed to hold almost as much pain as pleasure.

The tightening of Jack's muscles as he came clamped Dan's dick into a vise-like hold. The younger Colonel flipped his own cock ring open, grunted from the pressure, and finally shot into Jack with the force of a small naquadah bomb.

When he was completely wrung out, Dan fell on top of Jack, kissing the other Colonel on the lips gently. He murmured to him, "You were great, Jack, gods, ya practically had me begging you to beg me to let you come." He pulled his overstressed and very sore cock out of O'Neill, moved to Jack's left side and pulled an almost comatose Colonel into his strong arms. "It's okay, babe, I got ya."

Daniel and Johnny moved over, and all three men snuggled tightly around Jack as he slowly recovered.

In a voice hoarse with screaming, O'Neill croaked, "Ya guys are gonna kill me one of these days, gonna make my heart burst. And don't call me babe, Jackson!"

Dan smiled, moving his face into Jack's sweaty neck and kissing it. "Yeah, but what a way for an old airman to go, eh, O'Neill? Especially if he's too dumb to retire."

"Fuck you, Jackson." O'Neill responded amiably, tightening his arm around his fellow Colonel.

Poor Jack didn't have much recovery time. It wasn't long before Daniel was snuggling up to his partner and pushing to reaffirm his territory. Of course Dan and Johnny had to get involved, and another hour went by as Colonel O'Neill was fucked to within an inch of his life and stamina.

* * *

Later, after Jack and Daniel had seen their friends off back to their own reality, the two made it just in time for the debrief on P4X-639. 

Sam was going on and on about the interesting corona magnetic flux emissions on the planet. Jack tuned her out as usual, just shifted around the padded chair, trying and failing to find a comfortable sitting position for his poor abused butt. He didn't look forward to the pre-mission physical exam, either. Janet always screeched like a crazy harpy at him when his body showed the signs that he'd been engaging in really rough sex. As sore as he was this time, she'd really be yelling today.

Stifling a smile as he thought of his and Danny's marathon sex session with Dan and Johnny, the Colonel felt no remorse at all. The soreness was worth it, to be able to get rid of some of the tension he'd built up over the last few months of missions. Colonel Dan, who was Jack's equivalent in the alternate SGC, knew what it was like to have to make life or death decisions over and over; To have the fate of the universe and his team hanging on those decisions. Both of them knew what each other needed to get rid of the worst of the detritus from a very stressful job. Daniel and Johhny were lovers of the top magnitude, but they were both gentle men where their partners were concerned, usually. Jack didn't like asking Danny for the roughness, no, the almost brutality that he needed from time to time. He knew that Dan didn't like asking Johnny that either. Neither military man wanted their life partners to know what darkness rested inside their souls.

Daniel watched Jack squirm, suppressing his own soreness as he empathized with his lover. 

/I'm glad that Jack has someone like Dan to get brutal with him like he did this morning. I like rough sex often enough, but I don't think I could do that to Jack with so much, um, pleasure, like Dan does. And he seems to like Jack to do the same rough treatment to him. Maybe it's a military thing./

Klaxons rang out, startling them all. Once they were looking out at the activating wormhole, they saw SG-12 come through, with one of the team injured. General Hammond dismissed the briefing and SG-1 so he could go and see what had happened to his team. 

With the meeting finally ended, Jack gingerly walked to the infirmary, dreading what was to come.

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill, you're injured. You can hardly sit or bend down."

"I'm fine. Just wrenched a few muscles playing hockey, Doc."

Janet's eyes narrowed. "You were with that Colonel Jackson and Doctor O'Neill for the last two days, weren't you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Hockey my ass, Colonel! I wasn't born yesterday, you know. It was the sex that did this to you, wasn't it?" She waved her gloved hand at his genital area.

"Yes, which is my business, Doctor Fraiser. I can walk, I can fight, and I can think. That's all I need to do on this mission. My sore butt and cock don't have a thing to do with it."

"You're health is my business, Colonel."

"I know it is, Doc. But I just need the rough stuff sometimes, to take the edge off. It isn't easy saving the world all the time, ya know?" 

The two stubborn people stared at each other for a bit. Finally Janet sighed. "Okay. You know as well as I do that as long as there are no permanent or serious injuries I won't turn you in. But I want you taking tylenol while you're away. No naproxin or ibuprofin, Colonel. If you have any abrasions inside your, um, body, those drugs could cause them to bleed. I'll get you a bottle for the trip. I'll also make sure there are some preparation H pads in there as well. I'll pass on the rectal today, since I doubt if you could stand it right now. That means I'm trusting you to know whether you're seriously injured, Colonel, okay?"

Jack knew that Janet didn't trust much when it came to her patients, but if she had reported him as unfit, the question was going to come up as to *why* he was hurt. Which pushed the boundaries of "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" to the breaking point. He owed her, and he knew it.

"Gottya, Doc. I'll take it easy, and won't let Dan and Johnny visit for a few months. How's that?"

She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. "That's fine. Boy would I like to be a fly on the wall when those two visit you and Daniel, sir. It would fuel my fantasies for years, I think."

He blushed. "Aw for crying out loud, Major, yer embarrassing me here!"

"Then get your bruised ass and other parts out of my infirmary, Colonel!"

"Aye, aye, Ma'am." He saluted her, leaned over and kissed her cheek, and said quietly, "Thanks, Janet."

"You're welcome. Now get, or I'll smack your backside, Sir!"

He got out of there, and how. 

Soon all four of SG-1 walked into the Stargate and went to look at coronal emissions.

It didn't take long for Malekai to start up the ancients' machine, and before Jack and Teal'c grabbed him, they were all three engulfed by a large electrical discharge.

* * *

"What d'ya want, Colonel? I told you that you were gonna have to beg for it. Ya wanna come, O'Neill? Then beg me to finish you."

Colonel Dan Jackson stopped his rocking into Jack's ass, reached up and straightened his dress cap from where it had tilted on his head, then ran the wool sleeve of his class A uniform jacket down the other Colonel's over-sensitized cock. Jack's entire body shot into shivers at the rough frottage.

"What do you want, Jack?"

/What in the hell?/

* * *

Much sex later, after the time loop finally ends...

Daniel hurried to catch Jack as he limped away.

"Jaaaak! Wait up."

"No! I wanna go home, get drunk, use my hemorrhoid cream, and watch hockey on the boob tube. ALONE!"

"But why?"

The absolute hurt in Daniel's voice was probably the only thing that could have stopped Jack. He was hurting, exhausted, emotionally drained, his head stuffed full of Latin that he didn't want in it, and totally fed up. But Daniel was more than his life to him. He was what made Jack's life worth living.

The tired Colonel turned around and limped back to his lover. "I didn't mean it, Daniel. It's just that I've been reamed out every morning for the past three months by you, Dan, and Johnny. My ass is so sore I don't think I'll ever be able to bottom again, my dick runs screaming and hiding in my balls at even the thought of any more frottage, and I just want to sleep for a week."

"You mean sleep alone, Jack? Do you want me to go to my apartment so you can rest?"

He saw the sad, brave look in the blue eyes in front of him. Daniel loved being with Jack, just hanging out without doing anything specific most of the time, as long as he was with his lover. To Danny, they had had only had one pleasant interlude with Dan and Johnny. To O'Neill, they had had over ninety days of gradually more unpleasant interludes. But that wasn't Danny's fault.

O'Neill smiled, reaching up to straighten Daniel's jacket. "I want you to come home with me, where you belong, Danny. But I gotta rest, guy. The Doc says I'm pretty damaged down there," At Daniel's worried look, he added, "nothing that won't heal, of course. The only way I could get her to shut up was to bribe her with Godiva chocolates for life. She's a damned greedy woman, ya know that?"

Daniel returned his smile. "Okay. Let's go home, I'll cook you dinner, then put you in a nice hot bath. I've heard baths are good for people with sore butts."

Despite how tired he was, Jack laughed. "That sounds wonderful, Danny, just wonderful. Let's go home."

The End


End file.
